


Warm

by downtowndystopia



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion and Nezumi's first "I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Nezumi asks. “We have the rest of the day to ourselves so whatever you want to do is fine.”

Shion ponders it. “I want to cuddle,” he says firmly. “With you,” he adds. “Obviously.”

Nezumi is taken aback; Shion has never really stated that he wanted physical contact like that. “Why?”

“Because its winter and you’re warm,” he says simply. “And I think it would be nice, something simple and, I don’t know, nice.” Shion pats the bed beside him. “I know we’re not…well I don’t know what we are; we share a bed but we never touch. We kiss but only to say goodbye.” _We love each other but we can’t bring ourselves to say it,_ he finishes in his head.

“We don’t have the privilege of labels in a world where one of us could be dead tomorrow,” Nezumi replies coldly. “Not everyone can just say how they feel.”

“Why not?” Shion asks. _I love you,_ he thinks. “Why can’t I say that I want to cuddle with you in our bed and kiss you hello instead of goodbye?” he asks. “Why is it that you came back after you kissed me goodbye? Why did you find me? Why am I here and why haven’t you kissed me since then?”

“You ask too many questions,” Nezumi says. “I came back because I can’t—I couldn’t bear to lose you again. I was selfish; I’d rather have you than have you be safe and happy. I haven’t kissed you because that makes it real, it makes us real and labels something that confuses me,” he tries to explain. “Does that answer your question?”

“Not really,” Shion mumbles. “So do you not want to label us because you want to see other people?”

“What?” Nezumi asks shrilly. “Of course not I didn’t even want to—before you there wasn’t anyone worth loving.”

“So you love me then?” Shion smiles.

“I didn’t say that,” Nezumi replies back rapidly. “I-I have…I don’t know all of this is new to me too, Shion.”

“So we can cuddle then?” Shion asks.

“What is it with you and human contact?” Nezumi asks, but relaxes beside Shion on the bed, letting the younger boy nuzzle into his shoulder.

“It’s cold outside,” Shion replies quietly. “And you’re comfortable,” he repeats.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Nezumi laughs, patting Shion’s head. “I might love you,” he adds quietly as Shion drifts in and out of consciousness on their bed. “I might not know what love is, but if I love anything—or anyone—it’s you, Shion.”

“Mm,” Shion hums, coming out of his sleep. “I love you too Shion, even if you’re too serious to admit it.”

And then he fell asleep for real, sitting upright on their bed, nuzzled into Nezumi’s side. In all the chaos in the world, somehow Shion could overlook it and focus solely on the one he loves. How he can do that, Nezumi will never know. He tries though, to see the world as Shion does. When he succeeds, even a small bit, he can only fall in love with Shion more.


End file.
